User blog:Cfp3157/Indiana Jones vs. Chuck Greene
Two vastly different opponents meet on the battlefield, armed to the teeth with deadly weapons and creative tools. ''Indiana Jones, ''the adventure seeking archaelogist and the man behind the discovery of a variety of mythical, Biblical, and supernatural artifacts. Wielding his iconic whip and a wider variety of tools as well, Jones is prepared for almost anything. ''Chuck Greene, ''the motorcross superstar, self-made handyman, and reluctant zombie killer who must survive in the worst conditions to save his young daughter. With his hefty Paddlesaw in hand and his creative skills, Chuck is wielding a limitless arsenal with surprises for anyone. Who will win, a man who's prepared for anything and everything, or the reluctant warrior with an unbounded supply of tools? Only you can decide, for only one shall be crowned.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Indiana Jones Indiana Jones was a famous adventurer and treasure hunter during a majority of the 20th century. Indiana Jones, or Indy, has traveled across the world and fought in several conflicts, both human and supernatural. Indy has always been an avid adventurer and able to improvise on the spot. He's fought in several wars, from the Mexican revolution under general Pancho Villa to the First World War with T.E. Lawrence and on the fronts of Verdun. Even in his later years of adult life, Indy has seen conflict such as in Latin America. Indy is also a skilled spy and espionage agent, serving in Palestine during the First World War. Not just a soldier, Indy has discovered severl supernatural treasures such as the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail and the Temple of Doom, the headquarters of a dangerous cult. His adventures have also led to the truue nature of Crystal Skulls, and reveal its alien roots. Weapons *'Iconic-Bullwhip-'''Indy's bullwhip is one of his most important tools in the arsenal. The bullwhip may lack true lethal ability, but it can sting like a b*tch and its tactical options far outceed that disadvantage. Indy has used his bullwhip to transverse across his environment with ease, swinging from ledge to ledge with it. He can use it's length to keep opponents away, and he can disarm men with firearms with a quich crack of his whip. *'Fighting Style-Improvised Melee Skills-'One thing that is very important to Indy is his sense of improvisation in a melee fight. When confronted with bigger and better trained foes, he uses whatever he can to win. Throwing sand into his face, kicking them, anything he can do to gain an advantage in a fight he will do it. Also, he is a somewhat skilled boxer and packs a powerful right hook. *'Melee-Machete-'A large blade capable of slicing through jungle brush and cutting men apart, this steel blade is a tool in Indy's arsenal that is certainly capable of doing immense damage. *'Firearm-Smith & Wesson Hand Ejector 2-'Indy's signiture revolver, he uses his revolver with surprising accuracy. It's light and quick, and holds a six-round cylinder that fires .45 Colt rounds. The barrel has been shortened to make draws a lot quicker. *'Explosive-RPG-2-'A shoulder-mounted rocket launcher, it launches a warhead about 100 meters far and deals large explosive damage. ' Indiana-jones-whip-100717.jpg|Indy using his bullwhip Indy using his whip.jpg|Indy using his whip for additional mobility Indy disarms someone.png|A young Indy disarms someone in combat Indy and his Machete.jpg|Indy wields a Machete Indy Had Ejector.jpg|Indy draws his S&W Hand Ejector RPG-2.jpg|Indu using an RPG-2...yeah, this is probably going to end with a big bang and plenty of fire ' Chuck Greene Chuck Greene was once just a famed motocross expert, until the Vegas Outbreak. His wife was transformed into a zombie during the chaos, and infected his daughter, Katie. Refusing to let his little girl fall to the infection, Chuck began to travel around the world, earning money any way he could to buy more Zombrex- a special medicine that could delay the infection for a day. Eventually, this lead Chuck to the gameshow Terror is Reality in Fortune City, where another zombie outbreak occurred. This time, Chuck was able to rescue his daughter and get her to the safe house to wait until the military could rescue them, but he was out of Zombrex- a fact he had to hide from security officer Raymond Sullivan. He also discovered that the television reports were framing him for the outbreak, forcing him to not only leave the Safe House to look for Zombrex, but to clear his name as well. Weapons *'Iconic-Paddlesaw-'With Chuck's great creative mind, deadly and creative weapons are his thing. The Paddlesaw is no exception, capable of dealing heavy and last damage to whatever is in his path. However, the great hacking and sawing power of this mighty weapon is the rather large amount of noise it makes. The size of this weapon also prevents Chuck from using anything else without putting the Paddlsaw down first. *'Fighting Style-Basic Unarmed Techniques-'Chuck has received at least some form of training in basic hand-to-hand combat, with knowledge in grapples and sweeping kicks. He is strong enough to lift fat zombies into the air and throw them with some accuracy. *'Melee-Literally anything he can get his hands on- One of Chuck's greatest abilities is to turn anything around him into a weaopn. From commonly though of wepaons like fire axes, baseball bats, and knives to some more silly but still lethal weapons like novelty cell phones, tennis rackets, and dil...women pleasureres. *'Firearm-CZ75B-'''A metal handgun with a fifteen round capacity and shoots 9mm rounds. However, Chuck has no spare ammo for his handgun and will need to find another if he wants to keep fighting with it. *'Explosive-BlamBow- 'A simple Cherokee hunting bow with a twist; It has dynamite. After a few seconds of travelling, the BlamBow's arrows will explode. The blast, while not travelling far, can deal massive damage and Chuck uses it to clear areas with ease. He will require the materials to create this weapon and will have ten arrows for each time he creates it. Paddlesaw.jpg|Chuck holding his iconic Paddlesaw Chuck sawing past zombies.jpg|Chuck displays his skill with the otherwise cumbersome weapon Poor zombie.png|Chuck sawing through a zombie...poor girl. Chuck's sense of improvisation.jpg|Chuck and one of his many creative weapons Gigantic cell pgone.png|Chuck using a novelty cellular phone Chuck using his handgun.png|Chuck aims a Handgun Because everything needs explosives.jpg|Chuck about to fire his BlamBow X-Factors ::::::::::::::::::::: '''Indiana Jones/X-Factor/Chuck Greene ' ::::::::::::::::::::::::'''70 Physical Strength 85 Indy is a relatively strong man and obviously in fit condition. He punches with great power for a man his age, but he's ultimately getting on in years. Chuck's young, fit, and lifts stupid heavy objects as weapons. Paddles, chainsaws, sledgehammers, cash registers, and whole crap ton more of items that normal men can't really lift with ease. :::::::::::::::::::::::::90 Experience 80 Indy's seen it all, really. He's fought in wars, he's served as a spy, and he's found a boatload of treasure. Indy has spent almost all of his life when it's humanly possible fighting or doing something. Chuck's no new guy when it come sto fighting, with a wide variety of psychos to defeat, hordes of zombies in the way, and brought survivors alive, but it's not nearly on the level of Indy. ::::::::::::::::::::::::: 75 Training 50 ' As I've mentioned, Indy has served in World War I on the Belgian side, and he's been trained in basic trench warfare. His marksmanship is that of a soldier, and he knows how to use his training to his advantage. Chuck's been trained in the basics of marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat, but other than that it's been nothing professional. :::::::::::::::::::::::::'80 Creativity 85 ' Indy's been shown to improvise, as he's not exactly a martial artist but basic boxing, and he can improvise on the spot. Hell, he once survived a nuke by hiding in a fridge! Chuck's skill at making stupid but effective weapons is over-the-top. Making an elecrtically charged sword is one thing, but making weapons out of wheelchairs, flashlights, and dild-er...'woman stimulators' shows just how creative this guy is. :::::::::::::::::::::::::'85 Intelligence 75 Indy's a professor in his spare time, so he's knowledgable in terms of historic societies and stuff like that. Chuck's never been shown to be a complete idiot, but he's got nothing to show for a genius level mind. ' ' Notes |-|Basic Information= *Voting shall end on November 28th, 2013 at estimated 11:59 PM. *The battle shall take place in the Yucatan Casino filled with zombies. *Both warriors will begin will their entire arsenals. |-|Full Vote= #The vote contains a five sentence summary of legitimence, judging both warriors, their abilities, and arsenals. However, if five sentence format is used edges are not required. #Vote can also be a set of edges, including X-Factors. This must end with a three sentence summary of legitimence. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|Half-Vote= #A four-three sentence summary of proper grammar, spelling, etc. and a proper analysis of each warrior. The only difference in the "Full Vote" tabber and this is a lack of five total sentences. #Edges, with a one-two sentence summary. Also, a lack of X-Factors summary will reduce it to half. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|No vote= #Lack of either of the two requirements of the "Full Vote" and "Half-Vote" tabbers. #Lack of proper grammar, spelling, and paragraph breaks. #Obvious bias, such as "Chuck Greene because he's better than Indy." #Votes like "Hurr durr Chuck cuz he's got a better gun." |-|Weapons- TL;DR version= Category-Indy-Chuck Iconic-Bullwhip-Paddlesaw Fighting Style-Improvised H2H -Basic Unarmed Combat Melee-Machete-Anything he wants Firearm-S&W Hand Ejector 2-CZ75B Explosive-RPG-2-BlamBow |-|X-Factors- TL;DR version= Indy/X-Factor/Chuck 75-Strength-85 90-Experience-80 75-Training-50 80-Creativity-85 85-Intelligence-75 Battle "I'm getting to old for this shit." Indiana "Indy" Jones said to himself as he loaded his revolver. Here he was, hoping just enjoy his retiring years with Marion in peace. That's why he'd originally come to Fortune City. He'd booked a room in the Yucatan Plaza with Marion on their first night of the trip. Indy tied his black bow tie, and put on his white jacket. With Marion on his arm, Indy walked down the stairs and into the casino. The night was going well, he won quite a few hands at blackjack. But then zombies came. Sirens sounded, and the casino was flooded with the undead. As Marion screamed in terror, Indy ran up to his room. There, laying on his dresser, was his favorite piece of equipment; his whip. Iindy ran through the crowd, shooting at occasional zombies with his revolver he'd picked up from the hotel security. He, Marion, and a few others managed to retreat to the Baron Von Brathaus steakhouse. That was several hours ago. Zombies were starting to break through the makeshift barrier, clawing futilely at the distant survivors. Indy fired his Smith & Wesson blindly into the crowd, killing four with his revolver. The noise attracted the zombies, though, and even more started flooding towards the barrier. Their weight was straining against the tables, chairs, and stoves set up. Indy grabbed his machete, which he'd convientetly found near the jungle enclosure nearby. As the zombies broke through the barrier, Indy swung his machete through the crowd. His blade cut cleanly through zombie flesh, dismembering arms, legs, and heads. He had only one thought; Protect the other survivors. ---- Chuck Greene revved his Paddlesaw, and slowly walked out of the alleyway. One zombie stumbled towards him from the left. Chuck swung his weapon, the blade hacking straight through the zombie's skull and down her spine. She let out one final screech, and lay in a pool of bloody chunks. He continued onward, paddling his way through this river of guts and horror. His cell phone vibrated, and Chuck answered to the voice of Stacy Forsythe. "Chuck, you gotta get over to Yucatan right away! A group of survivors are huddled together in Baron Von Brathaus', and zombies are starting to break through their barrier! One of them is wearing a doctor's outfit, he might have some Zombrex." Chuck started running to Yucatan, his Paddlesaw only barely slowing him down. "I'm on my way." He entered the casino, seeing several dozen zombies swarming the restaurant. The makeshift barrier of stoves and tables finally gave way to the sheer weight of the zombies. A man in a brown fedora jumped into the crowd, hacking and slashing at the zombies with a machete. He sprinted through the crowd, sawing his way past zombies to save these survivors. And hopefully, he thought, to get a chance to save his daughter. ---- Indy watched as this stranger with an odd looking weapon sawed past zombies in a pool of chunky bits. Indy swung his machete and hacked off a zombie's arm and kicked him into another. He watched as the last few zombies fell victim to the man. The two men looked over each other, judging what to think of the other. Indy lowered his machete, and the man did the same. "Hey, I'm Chuck. Chuck Greene." Chuck leaned his Paddlesaw against a machine. Indy lowered his machete, and reached out with his hand. "Jones. Dr. Henry Jones, or Indy as my friends call me." Chuck shook his hand, and gazed into the restaurant. "So, it looks like you guys have been held up here for awhile." Indy nodded. "Yeah, we've been holed up here for several hours." Chuck stretched his back, and let out a sigh. "There's a safehouse, we got food and water." Indy smiled, but declined. "Sorry, but I think we can handle ourselves here." Chuck sneered, and picked up his Paddlesaw. "Hey man, you need to come with us." Indy slowly picked up his machete once more, and held it in front of him. "We're staying here, whether you like it or not." Chuck revved his Paddlesaw, and frowned. "Indy-" The treasure hunter swung his machete, and Chuck quickly dodged the blade. In a sense of self-defense, Chuck swung his Paddlesaw towards Indy. "Gah!" Indy dropped his machete and rolled out of the way, drawing his whip. He snapped the braided rope at Chuck's hand, a small cut tearing across his hand and forcing him to drop his Paddlesaw. Chuck grabbed a bar stool nearby and threw it at Indy, who quickly jumped over the counter out of the way. Chuck unholstered his Handgun, firing blindly at Indy. Survivors screamed as Chuck fled the restaurant and Indy returned fire. Looking over his cover, Indy reloaded his revolver and advanced out of the restaurant. "Hey buddy!" On a casino table stood Chuck, a bow in hand. "Eat this old man!" He drew back the string and fired the arrow, sparks flying across the area. It implanted itself in a nearby zombie's head, and Indy saw the dynamite attached to the arrow. "Ooooooh shit!!" He yelled as he rolled behind a casino table, and managed to avoid the blast. He aimed his revolver at Chuck, a small bruise on his forehead and his clothes lightly scorched by the explosion. Chuck dropped his BlamBow, out of arrows. He looks around, attempting to find something to aid him. Indy whipped out his revolver, but was stunned when Chuck threw the casino chips into his face. He then tackled Indy and sent him tumbling into the ground. He quickly gets up and stomps on his chest, knocking the breath out of him. Indy grabs a nearby beer bottle and smashes it against Chuck's head, sending him sprawling away covered in alchohal. "Uck." Chuck Indy staggered up, breathing in deep breaths. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a brown-haired African-American sprinting away with a briefcase. "Hey, where do you think-!" Indy yelled before being smacked with a croupier stick by Chuck. The wooden weapon splintered apart as it cracked Indy's back and sent him tumbling into the ground. Indy turned and saw Chuck running to the jungle enclosure, and chased after him. Chuck picked up a zombie in a wrestler grip, and threw her against the glass of the enclosure. He grabbed a nearby tiki torch, keeping the undead at bay with bright flame. Feeling the weapon slowly break apart, he quickly kicked a zombie towards his living opponent before chucking the torch at him. Chuck fired his handgun's last few bullets into zombies, putting them down as he fled into the maintenance room. He searched for equipment, and saw a fire axe and sledgehammer sitting nearby. He grinned, and pulled out his roll of duct tape. Indy punched the flailing zombie, knocking her down onto the ground. He stomped on her head, crushing her forehead in a bloody pulp onto his shoes. He grabbed his whip, and lashed at zombies who got in his way as he sprinted towards the maintenance room. Indy pulled open the door to run straight into Chuck. "Woah!" The motorcross champion swung his new, improvised weapon at the explorer. Chuck smirked as he swung his Defiler at Indy another time, the axe head burying itself in the ground where he once stood. Indy attempted to swing his whip at Chuck, but he rolled out of the way and swung the sledgehammer side into Indy's leg, tripping him. "Ugh!" He grunted, thankful that somehow the massive weapon hadn't broken anything. Indy swung his leg across Chuck's, sending him falling to the ground. He jumped on top of Chuck and sent a right hook into Chuck's jaw, breaking it and causing him to spit blood on Indy's leather jacket. Indy gasped for air as he stood up slowly. Before Chuck could stand, Indy hastily loaded a shot into his revolver. As Chuck's vision clears, he sees Indy standing victorious with his revolver aimed at Chuck's face. "I don't want to kill you, Chuck. We both know that." Chuck held his hands up in surrender, and Indy accepted the offer. Chuck slowly stood to a crouch, and the two men looked each other over. "Alright, bub. I'm sorry. You can stay holed up in that restaurant, seemed you were doing well of on your own." Indy cautiously holstered his revolver, and gave Chuck a tip of his fedora as he went back to Baron Von Bratahus' to assist with barrier building. As his opponent walked away, Chuck quickly yelled to him. "Hey, by any chances, was there a doctor with you guys?" Indy glanced over at him. "Why yes, there is. Something tells me you'll need some medical attention." Chuck smiled, and the two men slowly walked back to the base. Epilogue ''' Up on the roof of Yucatan Casino, a Blackhawk helicopter was landed on the hoverpad. It's rotors were spinning silently, and two soldiers wielding M4 rifles stood guard of the pilot. Nearby, an African-American man was opening a briefcase and showing the treasure before his associate. "You see here, mister? This is a pretty powerful treasure, bought off this young person back before...y'know..." Tyrone King wove his hand around the air, indicating the apocalypse around them. "Well anyway, you want this? You gotta pay me big time, if y'know what I mean?" The man in front of him, somewhere in his forties, smiled a wry grin. "Indeed." With a stiff wave from his hand, the two soldiers behind him fired at TK, their rifles popping a single round into his chest and head. The former host of Terror Is Reality fell to the ground, dead as a stone. The mysterious man picked up the briefcase, glancing at the package as it dimly glew a bright yellow. The man picked up the briefcase and nodded at the corpse before him. Phil Coulson straightened his tie and walked back onto the helicopter and placed the briefcase on the ground. "S.H.I.E.L.D. thanks you got you cooperation, Mr. King." '''Winner: Indiana Jones Expert's Opinion At the end of the day, both warriors here proved to be very well-rounded and skilled warriors. However, while Chuck was proven as a jack-of-all-trades, his versatility was his ultimate undoing. He had no specialized skill, and lacked a certain ability to counter Indy. Meanwhile, Indy was proven as a versatile warrrior but also very skilled with his set of weapons. He was a better trained and more experienced warrior, and he was wielding weapons that may not have been as lethal but are iconic tools in his arsenal. He's been using his equipment forever, and they've become second nature to him. Indy was able to apply this more intelligently to the battle here, and was the winner because of that. Category:Blog posts